Frozen Over
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: After a battle with Cicada where Frost gets injured, she finds herself still able to communicate with Caitlin - but unable to transform back into her. Not ready to ever give up on their friend, Barry and Team Flash are racing to find out how to reverse the affects... they don't know how much time they have left. (Snowbarry/FlashFrost!) (Prompted from Write-To-You)
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty... let me start off by saying this: this is going to be an emotional rollercoaster of a story. There's going to be crying, laughing, crying, crying, hugging, cuddling, kissing, all that jazz. If this story is complete by the time you're reading this, might I suggest tissues?**

**I love hurt/comfort way too much for my own good okay**

**Also like: MEGA BIG SHOUTOUT TO WRITE-TO-YOU FOR PROMPTING THIS THANK YOU SO MUCH?! I never knew I needed something like this in my fanfiction portfolio but now I'm in love with the idea and you are the one I have to thank for it. Thanks pal! YOU DA BEST :D**

**(also, one thing I wanna clarify - unless stated otherwise, in all my Snowbarry/FlashFrost stories, Iris and Barry are split. I would never write adultery. We all clear? Okie, good! I just wanna specify dat. :) )**

* * *

Barry hadn't expected to start his day off with a hug from his lovely doctor partner, Caitlin Snow - but that's what was happening, and he was not complaining at all.

"Good morning to you too, Cait," he smiled.

"Good morning, Barry!" smiled Caitlin. "Isn't today a wonderful day?"

"It is a beautiful day, yes," Barry beamed. "You're in such a good mood today, Cait. I'm not complaining at all, I'm just a bit... oh, um..."

"Flabbergasted?" asked Caitlin, letting out a giggle at her new favorite word.

"Okay, yeah, let's go with that," Barry chuckled.

Suddenly, Cisco and Nora walked into the lab. "Morning all!" Caitlin said happily.

"Morning Auntie Cait!" Nora smiled, setting down her coffee. "You're in a good mood today!"

"Yeah, you are," Cisco said, smiling. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know... I guess I'm just happy to be here!" Caitlin smiled. "And plus, its a Friday - and I am looking forward to a weekend of relaxation."

"That I'll toast to," Nora said, raising her coffee cup.

Barry chuckled at his daughter. "Hey, uh... where are Ralph and Sherloque?"

"No idea on the former, but Sherloque's probably somewhere downstairs," said Cisco. "Ralph's disappeared a lot lately..."

"Yeah, barely any of the other stories have had him," Nora added, "I wonder where he's at..."

Barry had no idea what "stories" Nora was talking about (maybe she meant fights or something?), but he just chose to re-focus his attention on the new, patent-pending Meta Monitor Caitlin had whipped up - it was programmed specifically for finding Cicada, but could also be useful for sniffing out other troublesome, sneaky metas who liked to hide.

"This invention is gonna help save a lot of lives, Cait," Barry beamed. "I'm really proud of you."

"Aww, thank you Barry," Caitlin smiled, receiving a pat on her shoulder.

Suddenly, as if it were a cue, the thing started beeping, and it read off the location of the detected meta on its screen. "Its a Cicada alert - the warehouse along the pier."

"Suit up gang!" Sherloque yelled, running in from out of nowhere.

"Jeez, don't pop up like that," Cisco muttered. "Its not healthy."

"I don't judge how you live," said Sherloque.

Caitlin then took a deep breath, and then, Frost herself then decided to show up. "Ew, pencil skirts... why does Caity love these things? They're really uncomfortable."

"Which is why you have your own suit," Barry said, smirking at how Frost was.

"Thank heavens, darling," Frost said, gasping exaggeratedly. "I'll never fight in this..."

* * *

At the warehouse, the four heroes had just arrived. They then felt their powers dampening, all except for Frost.

"Okay, let's stay alert," Barry said, "he's close by."

They could even make out his deep, hideous breathing coming from his mask - the source of the sound was Cicada himself, obviously.

However, this warehouse did have leaky pipes that made similar sounds, so it was difficult to discern where exactly the monster was.

And then, luckily for them, he stepped into the open.

"Hello Flash," Cicada growled, clutching his dagger tightly. "How are you doing?"

"I'll be doing better when the cops haul you off to Iron Heights for good, Dwyer," said Barry.

"What the handsome one said," Frost said, winking at Barry.

Barry loved Frost's sassy side - he'd never openly admit that, of course. But it made him feel a way he didn't really feel with others...

It couldn't be... right?

"Okay, what's your game here, bug brain?" Cisco asked. "Ain't got all day."

"At least kill one of you pests," said Cicada. "If I'm lucky, I'll kill all four of you."

"Look who's talking," Nora shot back.

Cicada roared, charging toward the team. Barry motioned for Cisco and Nora to race off in the opposite directions of one another, while he and Frost stood their ground.

"Show him how its done, Snowflake," Barry smirked.

"Oh, with pleasure," Frost smirked.

Frost then shot a beam of ice at Cicada, freezing and throwing the cold-hearted killer who wasn't really main villain material backwards, and into the wall.

"Alright, that's it," Cicada muttered, getting back up.

But the whole team had vanished - and now they were taunting him. He saw gloved hands throwing rocks and bricks everywhere he went to fool him.

"Damn rodents," he muttered.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Barry sprung out, and took on the killer head on.

This proved to be a not-so-good idea, however - evidently, Cicada had been training, and he was able to get a few punches in.

In fact, Frost rounded the corner just in time to see Barry get shoved backwards, and see Cicada raise his dagger high.

"_Frost! Go help!_" Caitlin said from inside her head.

Frost nodded inwardly, and lunged forward...

She got to Barry just in time, and shoved him out of the way...

But the dagger scratched the area right below her left shoulder.

As she dropped to the ground, panting with relief next to Barry, Cicada shot off in frustration.

"Okay... ooh, you might wanna get Cait to look at that," Barry said.

"Gotcha," Frost nodded. "Caity? You wanna take over?"

But Caitlin's words...

They horrified her.

"_I can't... I can't take over... I-I'm stuck._"

* * *

**And so the angst beginssssss...**

**So, if you're wondering, Frost is stuck in control, and Caitlin is still very much alive, she just can't take control. This will make for some good hurt/comfort scenes later on... ;)**

**See you guys soon! :D :D Hope you enjoy this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So now the angsty stuff beginnssssssss :D :D :D Wait why am I happy about that? XD**

**Oh that's right - I'm a fanfiction author. ITS PART OF THE DEAL - AS AN AUTHOR YOU MUST WRITE ANGST SOMETIME. XD Forgive me guys I'm random**

* * *

"_I-I can't... I can't change back..._"

Frost heard the panic in Caity's poor, tiny voice, and she felt it start to hit her too.

"Caity... Caity can't come out," Frost said, panicking.

"What do you mean? Can you still hear her?" asked Barry, now growing severely more worried by the second for the status of his doctor best friend.

"Y-Yes... she just can't take over..." Frost said shakily. "I-Its like she's stuck."

"Oh no... oh no," Barry muttered quietly, putting his hand over his mouth.

Suddenly, his worst fear came true - Cisco and Nora came rushing over. "Auntie Frosty? Are you okay?" Nora asked.

Frost was now breathing heavily, not knowing what to do. Caitlin, from her mind, was telling her to calm down, but she couldn't help it - it was almost like she was having a panic attack.

"She can't change back into Caitlin," Barry said. "Sh-she's having a panic attack... Cisco, Cisco, open a breach back! Hurry!"

"On it!" Cisco yelled.

He turned around on his heels, and Barry swept Frost up bridal-style and hurried through. Nora followed quickly behind, never once removing her hand from Frost's shoulder. She would make sure her auntie, whether it be Caitlin or Frost in control, was never left alone. Granted, she was in Barry's arms, but it wouldn't hurt to provide some extra assistance.

When they got back, Sherloque didn't yet understand the severity of the situation, and was still his slightly snarky self. "Terrible performance! Lackluster, if I say so myself, and we didn't even catch-"

"NOT THE TIME DUDE!" yelled Cisco, running for a shock blanket in one of the cabinets in the med-lab.

Barry and Nora followed, and the detective followed as well, slowly beginning to understand that this was a very serious situation.

"_Frost? Frost? Its okay, its okay,_" Caitlin said from in her head. "_You're gonna be fine, its gonna be okay; listen to my voice._"

But Frost still panicked - her breathing was sporadic, and her eyes darted across the room as she inhaled oxygen and immediately exhaled it back out way too quickly.

"Snowflake, Snowflake," Barry said, rubbing Frost's shoulder as he called her by her special pet name, "I'm here, we're all here; we're gonna get Cait back, okay?"

"Auntie Frosty, you're doing so good!" Nora reassured her, not leaving her side either.

Frost could feel a bit of calm coming over her, but this also meant she was regaining full control of her senses... and slowly, all of the possibilities of what could happen from here poured out like a bowl over her.

It was too much for her...

She was so overwhelmed that her first breath was immediately followed by a sob. Tears slowly crept out of her eyes and down her cheeks, but Barry and Nora were on drying duty as soon as they spotted the first tear.

"Hey, don't cry Snowflake," Barry said quietly, still firmly holding her hand. "We're gonna fix this, don't worry! Okay?"

"I-I could never be this brave," Nora said, also overcome with emotion at her aunt's ability to have held herself together for this long.

Frost then finally spoke up, "W-What if w-we c-can't?"

"_Don't you start that, young lady,_" Caitlin said, meaning it in the most comforting and reassuring way possible. "_Barry and the gang will find a way out of this._"

The ice queen finally was able to breathe normally after Cisco helped her with the crash cart, and after breathing into an oxygen mask for a few minutes, she finally felt a bit more level headed.

"W-We're going to get Auntie Cait back," Nora said.

But the tremble in her voice only seemed to add to the fear that everyone else was dreading themselves...

What if Cicada had done it?

What if...

What if this was finally how they lost one of their own?

And no less to, arguably, the most pathetic of their main villains. Eobard may have done the most damage to the team as a whole; Zoom may have been the most easily hated and despised among them all; Savitar... well, even after it all, he was still Barry - and Caitlin had seen that; and DeVoe was at least smart up until the end, thanks to Marlize turning on him.

But Cicada... all he had was a high body count. Probably no where near the first two villains listed, though. They had figured out who he was so quickly, yet somehow, they couldn't bring him down...

But as Barry held the hand of the quivering and crying Frost, without a doubt the strongest woman he knew...

He knew what he would be doing.

He would be getting Caitlin back...

And Orlin Dwyer would be behind bars before the week was out.

_No. Matter. What._

* * *

**Sooooo a bit of angst... And yes there is more. Don't panic - we just got a fresh shipment! :D **

**Barry, Cisco, and Nora will all have their hurt/comfort moments with Frost - and interestingly enough, for the first time, I'll be welcoming Cecile into one of my stories! I've never actually written her so I think this'll be a cool opportunity. :D She'll be handy in bringing down Cicada...**

**But you'll have to stay tuned to see what happens... ;) In the meantime, CAITLIN LIVES ON! SCREW YOU ORLIN! And I love you guys see you soon! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hey guys... guess what? This chapter has more angst... ahh. Don't'cha just love it? :D**

**But, on the bright side, someone holds Frost today - I'll let you all guess who that special someone is. ;) In the meantime, let's go onto the chapter! :D**

* * *

It had been about an hour since Caitlin had been blocked off from taking control of her own body.

Barry, Cisco, Nora, and Sherloque were currently assembled in the central lab, discussing what to do. Frost was off taking a nap - she was so overwhelmed by all that had gone on that it had exhausted her, and she had gone out like a light after she had finally gotten a grip.

They all felt so bad for poor Caitlin and Frost... What had they done to deserve this? How come a cold hearted killer walked around free while the doctor who had saved so many lives was locked out of her own body (figuratively speaking)?

"I don't get it..." Nora finally said, breaking the silence. "What did Auntie Cait do to deserve this?"

"We gotta look at this from a positive perspective," Cisco said. "I know its hard... but what if this is what leads us to Cicada's defeat?"

"Cisco's right," Barry admitted. "I don't know about you all, but I've never felt more ready to get rid of him. All he's done is torture us; we've defeated villains ten times as powerful as him! He shouldn't even _be free_ right now!"

Even Sherloque seemed shocked at Barry's sudden outburst...

"I... I-I'm sorry..." Barry whispered quietly, putting a hand on his forehead. "Its just... s-she took that hit... It should've been me..."

"Hey, dad," Nora said, trying to provide some comfort, "this is not your fault. Would Auntie Cait want you to think it was?"

"No," Barry said, sighing deeply.

"Then please don't... for Auntie Cait's sake," Nora said, a pleading look in her soft eyes.

Barry nodded.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes diverted over to a tiny yawn that came from none other than Frost herself. Of course, Barry was immediately at her side, ready to do whatever she needed to make her feel better.

"Hey Snowflake," he said quietly, trying not to scare her.

"B-Barry... was it all a bad dream?" Frost said tenderly.

Barry sighed deeply. "I'm sorry..."

Frost sighed, her breath hitching in her throat. "Knew it... dammit..."

"Hey hey, it's okay Frost," Barry said, patting her shoulder. "We're gonna get Cait back, okay?"

Frost nodded quietly. "O-Okay..."

Barry knew immediately what she needed more than anything - she needed a hug. She needed to feel some sort of physical connection...

So of course, being Barry Allen, he went the extra mile.

He scooped her up into his arms, and sat down where she formerly lay in slumber. He let her wrap her arms around his neck and shoulder, and let her find a spot to cry in the crook of his neck. She made herself comfortable in his lap, and felt her sorrows start to come out in her tears.

Nothing had ever hurt her this bad... why else would Barry want to go after Orlin like how he did now?

As Frost found comfort in her ability to cry on Barry's shoulder, Caitlin was also reassuring her mentally. She was making sure her sister didn't fall into a pit of despair - Cait has faith that they would make it out of this. Frost, however, was so scared by the possibility of remaining in control forever...

Mainly because she thought it would damage her friendship with Barry. Like she would be too much for him, how he would want Caitlin instead... Of course she knew Barry and Caitlin had a special bond - but so did she and Barry. And she didn't want to ruin it.

She just sighed deeply, not knowing what to do but let her tears flow.

And maybe for now... that was the best thing to do. Cry out her troubles.

Barry continued to hold her, never intending to let go of his precious Frost. "Take as long as you need to cry, okay Frost?"

"Mhmm," she sniffled.

Meanwhile, as Barry was comforting and tending to Frost, the other three went off into an adjoining room to discuss their next plan of attack on Cicada.

"We need to lure him out if we're gonna arrest him," Nora said. "Bait?"

"Who could we use as bait though?" asked Cisco. "And I swear, Sherloque, if you say Frost-"

"I would never!" Sherloque said. "I just hadn't realized how serious the situation was when you first arrived!"

"Well, at least you know now," Nora said, putting her thinking cap back on.

Suddenly, another pair of shoes sounded, entering the room.

"Cecile?" asked Cisco.

"Hi Cisco," said Cecile, trying to muster a smile - but after hearing what had happened, she found it challenging. "I heard about Caitlin... I'm truly sorry. I feel terrible; you know how much I owe to her for all she's done for me."

"Well, that makes Caitlin... Caitlin. She'd just say 'don't sweat it' and smile," Cisco said, chuckling lightly. "We're going to get her back."

"I know we will, I have faith in you all," Cecile said. "However, I wanna use this as an opportunity."

"For what?" Nora asked.

"To take down Cicada once and for all," said Cecile. "CCPD is _finally _paying attention to him, and I think if we could get him out in the open, we can make an arrest."

"Are we gonna charge him with attempted murder on Caitlin?" asked Nora.

"Of course we will!" Cecile said, "I wouldn't think of charging him with anything less."

Cecile then smiled. "You know... knowing Caitlin, she would probably want to help him. Try to help him recover, bring him back... I don't know how she does it."

"She's an angel, at least according to Mr. Allen's words," said Sherloque.

The other three in the room smiled, which helped everyone's spirits up.

There was hope they would catch Cicada after all...

* * *

**Soooo I understand if this chapter isn't as good - its mainly for building up plot stuffs. But I gots to throw a lil FlashFrost in, yknow? XD**

**Next chapter will focus on Caitlin/Frost, and Nora also, if I'm not mistaken! :) And btw if anyone's wondering - Nora still exists in the story because, 1. She's a key element. 2. The future hasn't caught up with her yet in this universe. 3. I didn't want to exclude her... X) **

**In the meantime, everyone say it with me!: CAITLIN LIVES ON! SCREW YOU ORLIN! **

**I love you guys! Thank you SO MUCH for all the positive feedback! :D See you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can I tell y'all something? I love you guys. You all are actually the best, you know that? I mean... all the feedback on this story... guys. You're killing me over her with kindness. Thank you all so much. :D **

**And this chapter is a teeny break from all da angst! I know we all love angst but we can only take so much XD**

* * *

Frost was now being patched up fully from her tiny wound from Cicada - it was just a scratch, but it still needed bandaging. Caitlin was guiding Frost through her words, and Frost repeated them to Barry, who was doing everything so delicately and tenderly.

"Okay... now apply the gauze there," said Frost, pointing to a certain area of her wound. "Ow ow ow!"

"Sorry Snowflake," Barry said gently, "but trust me - it'll feel better in a bit."

"I know," she said, still clutching her teeth.

"_You're doing so great,_" Caitlin said from inside her head. "_I'm so proud of you, Frosty!_"

Frost smiled inwardly, happy that Caitlin was proud of her... she didn't think she deserved people to be proud of her in her current status, but she was still uplifted.

"I think I'm finally feeling better," said Frost. "I think I've cried my limit for today..."

"Never be ashamed to ask for a shoulder, Frost," Barry said, laying down the medication. "I'm always here for you. Heck, if you needed me to run over and talk to you about something that was bothering you, I'd gladly do it... because you're my friend. And I love my friends."

Frost smiled widely. "You're my friend too, Barry. You're... you're my bestie."

Now it was Barry's turn to smile. "You're my bestie too, Frosty."

Suddenly, another face popped into the room - Nora. "Uncle Cisco is working with Grandma Cecile on gathering all the info we've gotten on Cicada for his trial."

"I still can't believe he gets one," Frost muttered, "he doesn't deserve one for what he did to Caity."

"While I agree, it is law that everyone gets a fair trial," Barry said, "and we have to think - he isn't a big dealer or anything. He can't buy brownie points with the jury or judge."

Frost nodded, and scooted over, gesturing for Nora to come and sit down next to her.

Nora happily did so, never shirking a chance to spend with her Auntie Frost. "Can I say hi to Auntie Cait?" she asked gently.

"_Hi Nora!_" Caitlin said from inside Frost's head. "_I love you, sweetie!_"

"She says hi back, and she loves you," smiled Frost.

"Aww... I love you too, Auntie!" smiled Nora, talking happily to Frost's forehead. Of course, she still loved Frost - but she always gave her and Caitlin equal amounts of love, and now would be no different, even if she couldn't directly speak to the doctor.

Barry smiled. "I'm glad we're getting ready to take down Cicada... he made a big mistake by going after Cait."

"Grandma Cecile's just as ticked," said Nora. "She's as ready as we are to lock him up."

"_I'll just be happy he can't hurt anyone else,_" said Caitlin, from inside her head. "_It'll be much safer for everyone once he's gone..._"

Suddenly...

Barry looked up. He looked at Frost, then back up. "You two... come with me..." he said, running off in one direction.

"Where are we going?" asked Frost, standing up with Nora.

"To test something," Barry said, "and if it works... I may be able to start formulating a plan to cure you."

* * *

Cisco and Cecile were hard at work together. Sherloque was off somewhere else, putting clues together in another room.

"How are we looking there, Mrs. D.A.?" Cisco asked.

"We're looking good," Cecile said, "We're cracking down on him like a swatter on a fly."

Cisco turned away from his work to eyeball her. "Was... was that a bug pun?"

Cecile chuckled at her terrible pun. "I-I'm sorry! I never was good with puns!"

The engineer couldn't help but laugh himself. "Yeah... i-its not even the right bug!"

"I-I KNOW!" Cecile exclaimed, still laughing in her chair. Cisco was shaking his head while laughing, proud to call this woman his teammate.

"You know... we really need a good laugh after today," Cisco said. "So really, in hindsight, the pun wasn't all that bad."

"No no, it was still terrible, and not even a pun, really," Cecile chuckled, "but yes, I do agree - it did provide a nice calm."

"You need to hang out here more," Cisco said, "everyone who says your no fun is a meanie-head."

"Well, my job isn't exactly the... friendliest to all the party, let's say," the D.A. said, nodding, "so I can understand where they come from - but thank you, Cisco! I can see why Barry and Caitlin like you so much."

"Thanks," Cisco nodded, "I like em too... probably the two best people I've ever known."

They would've continued with their conversation, which had led to their mini-bromance, but suddenly, the meta-alert went off.

Cisco sighed, looking at it - he had really forgotten it was even here. "Its him..."

* * *

**I told you I've never written Cecile before - can't you tell? I've already put her into a bromance with Cisco for no reason XD jkjk I love writing her!**

**And also - a potential cure for Frost? COULD IT BE? You'll have to stay tuned to find out! ;) The next chapter will be out by the weekend - I'm taking a step back to finish the finale of my Season 3 AU, which should be up Friday! :D **

**In the meantime, I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS! I'LL SEE YOU ALL VERY SOOOOONNNN :D :D :D **

**CAITLIN LIVES ON! SCREW YOU ORLIN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okie onto the next chapter! Short A/N because I love y'all and I don't wanna bore you XD **

**Unless you like long A/N... I'm always down to do those XD**

* * *

"Its him," Cisco sighed.

"You gonna alert the team?" asked Cecile.

"I don't know if I should... I know Frost is going to want to get out there," the engineer said, "but she's in no position to. She'd be risking so much."

"Well, if I know Frost, its that she doesn't run from danger," said the D.A. "But yeah, its probably best she stays home for this one. I'll stay back with her."

"Thanks Cecile," smiled Cisco, before walking off with her to tell the team of the news.

Meanwhile, Barry had fired up the X-Ray machine, and had set it to scan Frost's shoulder where her skin had been scratched by the blade.

"I'm not in any pain, it just stings," Frost assured Barry, lightly chuckling. "That's the third time you've asked... you know X-ray's are harmless, right?"

"I know," Barry nodded, "but I guess I'm just worried about you."

Frost smiled. "Barry, that's sweet of you... I would hug you if I could."

"You can once this is done," Barry smiled.

"So... dad, what are you doing there?" asked Nora, intrigued by the scan.

"Trying to see something... I wanna see if I'm write about what I'm thinking," Barry muttered.

Frost held still while the scan finished up, and the image of Caitlin's skeleton came up on the computer. After he zoomed into her shoulder, he saw what he had anticipated.

Shrapnel.

"Got it," Barry said. "Boom - there's our problem."

"_Hmm... that doesn't look like the shrapnel I removed from Cisco's hands,_" said Caitlin. "_What do you think, Frosty?_"

"No... its brighter than that," said Frost.

"Hmm?" asked Barry.

"The-the shrapnel is a brighter color than the stuff Caity pulled out of Cisco's hands," Frost said, stuttering in confusion. "C-Can we detect what color it is?"

"Well... what two colors are on Cicada's dagger?" asked Nora. "I-I'm sorry, that came out wrong-"

"No no no, you're fine honey," Frost said, "its black and orange... this is orange shrapnel."

"_So what if the effects are reversed - what if black shrapnel shuts down powers, while orange shrapnel elevates them?_" asked Caitlin mentally. "_Frosty, maybe this is what caused me to get stuck. You were in control, and its amplifying you to the front of my head and pushing my regular senses back._"

Frost wasted absolutely no time in relaying Caitlin's theory to the team.

Barry nearly jumped for joy - they could actually work on bringing Caitlin back. "Cait, you're a genius! I-I could kiss you!"

Frost blushed madly, and so did Caitlin - who did a mental curtsy at her compliment.

"Okay... now. We don't have a surgeon handy, since Caitlin is mentally stuck," said the speedster.

"So how do we get the shrapnel out safely?" asked Nora.

"We'll have to think on that," Barry sighed. "Snowflake, I'm sorry... it looks like you're gonna be in control for a while."

"I've worked on holding myself together," Frost nodded, "I think I'll be fine."

Suddenly, Cisco and Cecile came running into the room. "We've got a Cicada alert," Cisco said.

"Great, let's go kick ass!" Frost said, already pumped to beat up the bug brained serial killer.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I don't think so there," Barry said.

"Why aren't you letting me go?" asked Frost, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're injured, Snowflake," Barry said quietly. "And I'm not gonna risk you or Caitlin getting hurt again. Get some rest."

"No! I-I wanna help!" Frost said.

"I'm sorry... but you're not going out, and that's final," Barry said.

He sadly flashed away with Nora close behind him, and Cisco breached to the location. Frost sighed dramatically, and slammed her head into the pillow of the med-bed.

Cecile sighed. She understood Frost's frustration - where it came from, at least - and she wanted to help.

"Hey... You wanna go do something fun?" Cecile asked, sitting at Frost's bed's foot.

"Go away, I'm sad," said Frost.

"And that's exactly why I won't go away," Cecile said. "Unless, that is, you wanna let me eat Sherloque's secret stash of rocky road ice cream behind the fridge all by myself..."

Frost then looked up. "That exists?"

"Yep," Cecile grinned. "C'mon. Let's have our own fun, hmm?"

"Alright," Frost nodded, standing up and walking off with the D.A.

* * *

Barry, Nora, and Cisco instantly felt their powers dampen when they reached where Cicada was.

"He's close," Barry whispered.

As they rounded a few more corners of the building, they found the serial killer, wielding his dagger tightly.

"I see someone's missing," Cicada chuckled darkly. "Try and take me down without your source of power now."

"You're never gonna hurt my snowflake ever again," Barry seethed.

He sprinted towards Cicada, who was, for some reason, not moving... He then moved to punch him in the face.

His fist went right through.

"See... before you got here," Cicada said, "I killed another meta... and he was a master of illusion."

Barry's heart immediately began to sink... he was hoping, praying, that this wouldn't end how he thought it would.

"You should really guard your back doors more often," the illusion of Cicada said, smirking behind the mask.

He then faded into dust as Barry stood back, and his dagger dropped to the ground - it was the real deal.

Nora then stepped a bit closer to try and look at it...

And it flew past her face in the direction of STAR Labs. The young girl immediately shrieked, launching herself back and into her uncle Cisco's arms.

"Whoa, Nora! Are you okay?!" Barry said, running over as quickly as he could.

Nora had gasped so hard, and had fallen so quickly into Cisco's arm and onto his chest, that she had hit her back; the wind had been knocked out of her. She jumped into her dad's arms, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks as she desperately tried to get her breath back.

"Its okay, its okay! Oh... oh, I'm so so so sorry, Nora..." he said, holding onto his daughter.

"Uh, guys... I'm sorry to interrupt this, but we gotta get back to the lab! Frost, Caitlin, Cecile, and Sherloque will need us!" exclaimed Cisco.

Barry held onto Nora as she clinged to her father. "Breach us back, Cisco."

"On it," the breacher nodded.

* * *

**So now the plot thickenssss... Are we gonna get a fight with Cicada in STAR Labs? Will Barry find a cure?! WILL CAITLIN COME BACK?!**

**I mean... y'all should know the answer if you know how I write fanfictions XD Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the FlashFrost! A bit of couple drama, but it'll be resolved, don't worry. :3 **

**In the meantime... I think y'all know what I'm boutta say. :)**

**CAITLIN LIVES ON! SCREW YOU ORLIN!**


	6. Chapter 6

**My second-to-last brain cell (before I published the previous chapter): "The bit with the dagger will probably seem ridiculous and overrated... let's just roll with whatever happens."**

**...Y'all really enjoyed the dagger bit... Thank you guys so much! I was actually really paranoid about it because its kinda the crux of the story and y'know... gotta get it right, hehe XD **

**Anyway, let's get to da chapter - lots of exciting stuffs! :D **

* * *

Frost and Cecile were completely oblivious to what had just gone down on the outskirts of the city - the rocky road ice cream that Sherloque had somehow hidden from the rest of the team was their current priority.

All that changed when the team breached back into the lab.

"What happened?!" Frost exclaimed, dropping her spoon.

And then, she noticed Nora - still panting, desperate to slow down her panicked breathing.

"Hey hey, come here," Frost said, standing up. Barry let Nora hold onto her auntie while Frost both hugged her and asked Barry the million dollar question: "Who did this to her?"

There was a certain glare in her eyes that wasn't usually there... it had only ever appeared if Barry was in serious danger. It was almost a territorial glare... it could strike fear into anyone who looked at her wrong. Heck, anyone who looked at that face without context would be scared to death.

"Nora, sweetie, are you okay?" asked Frost, wiping the young girl's cheeks.

"I-I am now," she said, now taking deep breaths in-and-out. "Th-Thank you... f-for hugging me..."

"No worries, hun," said Frost, smiling down at her.

Suddenly, they all felt their powers dissipating. They knew instantly what the cause was.

"He's here," Barry said.

"WHAT?!" Frost exclaimed. "I thought Cicada was-"

"Hallucination, he had just killed a meta with powers that could make visions," said Cisco. "Realistic ones too - he even held Cicada's dagger, and it almost went right through Nora."

"So that's why you were shaken up," Cecile said.

"You poor baby," Frost said, patting Nora's shoulder. "He's gonna pay. Where is he?"

Cisco pulled the tracker out, seeing as how he had kept it on him." He's somewhere downstairs... we should stick together. Strength in numbers."

"And I'm not gonna die because we split up," Cecile added.

"There ya go," Barry said. "Let's go team... stay sharp. I don't want anyone else to get scared like Nora did."

Everyone nodded, and slowly began making their way throughout STAR Labs. They eventually started running into odd things - pushed over chairs, scattered paperwork, and soon enough, shut-off lights in long hallways. They knew they were getting close.

They then came to a completely blackened out room. They heard an electric box short-circuiting, so they knew there was no chance of power.

"Keep an eye open," Barry said, "we should see his dagger glowing if he-"

A whoosh was heard through the doorway - and a lightning bolt of black and orange shot through where they had just come through.

Cicada was now somewhat visible in the center of the room. Thankfully, they had surrounded him unintentionally.

"You fools... thinking arresting me will stop me," Cicada growled.

"As far as we know, none of your Szrek Chemicals buds are so eager about aligning themselves with you," Cecile said, "I have, however, dug up some info about a doctor who you have spent a lot of time with..."

"Leave my niece out of this," he growled, more defensively than anything.

"We will, don't worry about that," Barry said, "and we're gonna give her the help she needs."

"You all... YOU ALL ARE THE REASON SHE'S EVEN THERE! Especially you," he said, pointing his dagger at Nora. "You messed everything up! You're a disgrace to your dad's namesake, I KNOW IT!"

"We left your girl out of this, leave ours out too," Frost warned, generating an icicle.

"This doesn't have to be personal," Cisco said, readying up for a fight. "You need to see that she wouldn't want this. She would never want her uncle to be in jail; what other outcome do you expect from killing a bunch of people?"

"Oh... oh, you're poorly mistaken," Cicada said. "She would want justice, like anyone should... you all are the ones who need to be punished..."

"For the record, I didn't freeze anyone's brain," said Frost, "but you have put me in a state of mind where I can't let my dear doctor take over; she's the one who could help your niece. You've only dug yourself a hole by going after me."

"You could never help," Cicada said, before suddenly roaring. "ITS WHY I'M GONNA KILL YOU FIRST!"

"Bring it on, bug brain!" Frost yelled.

The two ran at each other, both yelling - they clashed instantly, with Frost powering her icicle at Cicada's shoulder blade full force - it missed, but only just. The same went for his dagger to Frost's - however, her bandage wouldn't hold up much longer.

"Cisco," Barry said, racing over, "we need to trap Cicada long enough that we can get his dagger out of here."

"How do we do that?" Cisco asked.

"I've got it!" Nora said, suddenly running over. "Use your phone's flashlights - find something big we can knock down on him that won't kill him, but make sure we get his hands stuck."

"Sounds like a plan," Cecile said, "Barry, go help out Frost, we'll find your thing."

"Already on it," Barry said, walking over to where the fight was happening - there were a few windows in the room, oddly enough, and the nighttime sky (boy, time had flown by) somewhat illuminated the room.

Barry then joined the fight, making Frost smirk - she could always count on her Barry to have her back. Why else would she come out mainly when he needed her?

Anyway, it didn't take long before Nora and Cisco were able to find a large shelf rack - perfect for trapping, but not killing, Cicada.

"We got one!" Nora called out.

"Hey bug brain! Over here!" Frost said, waving her arms about.

Cicada tossed his dagger at her, but missed poorly. "NOW!" Cisco yelled.

Barry suddenly ran up from behind the serial killer and kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards and to the ground - he fell on his chest with his hands at his sides. Nora and Cisco took the opportunity to shove the rack down, and it effectively trapped him - he had no choice but to hold onto the rack, rendering his powers useless.

Frost then walked over angrily, grabbed his mask off, tossed it onto the ground, and began to stomp on it. Her heel began to create scuff marks on the ground from where it had gone through the mask... she was pissed, but relieved it could finally be over.

Orlin looked up, defeated like never before as Cecile pulled out her gun. "Orlin Dwyer, you are under arrest for several counts of both murder and attempted murder; full names will be saved for your trial. You got anything to say?"

"Yes..." Orlin coughed. "Just... don't let my niece die... please... if anything, at least try... I hate you... but trying to help her is better than letting her suffer..."

"We will," Cisco nodded. "But we can't help you - not until you're locked away, that is."

"Yeah... go figure," muttered Orlin.

"Get that damn dagger out of here," Cisco said.

Barry and Nora were quick to grab it out of its lodged place in the wall, and the former took it upstairs.

However, even after Cicada's defeat, one question remained...

How would they get Caitlin back?

* * *

**Action sequences! Cicada's arrest! FROST COMFORTING NORA! Man, I'm actually REALLY happy with how this chapter came out! :D :D :D**

**So the next one miggghttt be the finale... *sobs* I've loved writing this story! I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. :) In the meantime... anyone got any Snowbarry/FlashFrost multichap story prompts they'd like to see? I'd love to hear from you guys! **

**Oh, one more thing, before I go - here are some reviewers who deserve a shoutout! :D **

**Write-To-You (y'all already know her but she deserves another one for prompting this beautiful story)  
SnowbarryOlicityMyEndgame  
torish4  
Ellek (guest)  
Cat (guest)**

**Thank you all so much! I wouldn't be here without you! :D See you guys in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Flash writers really gonna do us dirty like that? Have an episode DIRECTED BY DANIELLE PANABAKER, named "Godspeed", LITERALLY WE'VE SEEN THIS DUDE ON SET - AND WE GOTTA WAIT TILL MID APRIL?! **

**...And despite all that, I feel like it'll be worth it. :) Sorry for screaming guys - hope I didn't make you go deaf XD **

**I'M JUST SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE - I've made Godspeed the main antagonist of my Season 3 re-write story, AND DANIELLE PANABAKER IS DIRECTING THE THING! And I'm still wondering whether or not I featured Barry or Caitlin more in that re-write... XD**

**Either way, let's wrap this puppy up! :D**

* * *

The five now stood in the med-bay, not knowing what to do with their new prize - Orlin's dagger. It was nice to have him gone, no doubt! But now - what the heck did they do with the sharp pointy thing currently somehow staring them down?

"So... great! We stopped Cicada! He's going to prison!" Cisco said. "Now - how do we get Caitlin back?"

"This is a toughie," Nora said.

"None of us know complex surgery, so we would risk seriously hurting them both if we tried," said Barry.

Suddenly...

A revelation came to Frost.

"Put me to sleep."

"What?" chorused around the room.

"Put me to sleep, and take off my bandage," Frost said. "Hold the dagger in front of me... use it to draw the shrapnel out from my shoulder. The dagger could take them out if we use its direct power instead of the ones it stole from other metas!"

"We don't know what that thing can do," Barry said defensively.

"Exactly! What if its the way to get Caity back?" Frost said.

"You could die!" Barry exclaimed.

"How so? Its an itty-bitty piece of shrapnel, what could it do?" Frost shrugged.

"We don't know," Barry said. "Frost... I-I don't know if we should risk it-"

"Well, what else is there to do?" Frost snapped. "We're doing it. That's final. I may not be the leader of this team, but I'll be damned if I won't put my foot down on Caity's behalf."

Frost then walked over to the med-bed, and laid down on it. "Ready whenever you all are."

Everyone in the room sighed, and went to go prepare. In the end, everyone would play a role - Barry would be the one to wield the dagger to draw out the shrapnel. Cisco would get all the medical supplies ready. Nora would be the one to make sure the wound was safe for this process. And Cecile had, probably the most important part - moral support.

It may sound like that didn't matter, but they needed some reassurance that this would work. Barry was shaking so much, Cisco offered to take the dagger - Barry didn't back down, though. He claimed it was because he was wielding a weapon that innocent souls had been killed with that made him scared, and it was reasonable.

After a really good pep talk from Cecile, Frost finally seemed ready herself. She was nervous, yes... But she was also ready to get Caity back.

"Are you gonna be okay, Auntie Frost?" Nora asked, taking her hand.

"Of course, sugar," winked Frost. "And Auntie Cait's coming back too!"

Nora smiled gently, excited to see her other aunt again. As much as she loved Frost, she had missed Caitlin a lot, and was longing to see her again.

Cisco then walked over with the anesthesia mask. "You sure about this?"

"Positive," she nodded.

Cisco nodded, and patted her shoulder. "You're incredibly brave, Frost."

"Learned from the two best," she winked.

Cisco smiled happily, and walked back over to Nora and Cecile. Barry then took Cicada's dagger, and placed it back on the tray, before walking to Frost's side.

"You're gonna be okay," Barry assured her.

"I know," Frost smiled. "With you in charge, how could I not be?"

Barry sighed. "You are an enigma, Frost."

Frost giggled. "No idea where that came from, but okay."

She then grasped his hand gently. "Hey, handsome... thank you. For not letting me go during all this."

Barry nodded, smiling his softest smile yet. "I would never."

Cisco then walked over, and turned up the anesthesia. "You ready?"

"M-hmm," Frost nodded.

And then, as she put the mask on, she was out like a light. It didn't take any clothing removal to take Frost's bandage off - she was wearing a tank top, making Nora's job much easier.

"The wound's good for operating," she said. "Its still open enough to get the shrapnel out."

"Alright..." Barry breathed heavily. "Let's... let's do this."

Barry then held the dagger high, and took a deep breath... he had begun to channel its energy.

He was scared. Frightened. Nervous. Paranoid that... that his Cait was gone forever, that this wouldn't work.

But he was able to mask all of it. He wore a face of nothing but determination as he continued to try to get the shrapnel out of Frost's shoulder. The orange metal, by now, had started glowing, showing him that this was working.

Everyone in the room had crossed fingers - Barry didn't dare let go, despite his cringing from it pulling against him so hard.

And then...

_Click._

The sound of a metal click alerted everyone's attention to the dagger.

When they all looked at it...

There it was - the blood-stained piece of shrapnel.

And Caitlin's golden retriever hair color was taking the place of Frost's, like it should have back at the warehouse confrontation... Caitlin was back!

"YES!" Nora exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"We did it!" Cisco exclaimed, high-fiving Cecile.

Barry smiled widely, even laughing some. He then set the dagger down, and removed the anesthesia mask.

When he did...

A pair of chocolate brown eyes that he adored so much met his own, and two pink lips curled upward into a smile.

"What did... I miss?"

* * *

**AND THERE WE HAVE IT FOLKS! The end of "Frozen Over"! I hope you all enjoyed it, cause I know I certainly have enjoyed writing it! :D :D :D**

**As always, I'm thinking up my next Snowbarry multi-chapter story... but I'm currently stuck! Anyone got any ideas or suggestions? Feel free to ask! :) **

**Well, I guess this is it for now. Signing off! I love all of you guys! Thank you so much for being the best EVAH :D :D :D See you all soon!**


End file.
